100 Guaranteed
by thespeechlessconversation
Summary: Zora gave me her latest contraption, Nico gave me a sweatshirt, Grady gave me... a key to Narnia?... and Tawni gave me... an exfoliating lip scrub. When will I ever use that?" Little did Sonny know what the lip scrub would cause in the near future.


**100% Guaranteed**

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Sonny with a Chance :(

**Sonny POV**

I walked into my dressing room the morning after Christmas. My cast and I spent Christmas together with my mom at her apartment. It was so fun, and we all had a great time. And I got to pick out gifts for everyone, which I LOVE doing! I gave Tawni a whole case of Coco Moco Lip gloss, Nico a new hat, Grady a big box of cheese, and Zora another gnome, which she named Gnomey Jr. My friends got me gifts too! I was so happy! Zora gave me her latest contraption, Nico gave me a sweatshirt, Grady gave me... a key to Narnia?... and Tawni gave me... an exfoliating lip scrub. When will I ever use that? Oh well, how 'bout I try it now. I walked over to my mirror and unscrewed the cap on the pink tube. I cautiously held it up to my lips and applied it. Very slowly. When I was done, I read the tube. It read "100% Guaranteed to give you completely kissable lips with the first use!" Huh. Well let's see if it worked. I leaned forward to look closely in the mirror. They look the same to me. I shrugged. Hmmm....who would know about this sort of thing? Well, that's a no-brainer! I'll ask Tawni. With that, I left for the cafeteria. When I got there, I immediately spotted my cast. I waved and walked over to Nico, Grady, Zora.... and no Tawni. Ughh...I'd come all this way to find she wasn't even here?! I approached the table anyway.

"Hey guys! Has anyone seen Tawni? I need to ask her something," I asked hurriedly.

"Sorry Sonny you just missed her," Zora said.

"I think she went back to your dressing room," Nico added.

"Oh okay. Thanks guys!" I said with a smile as I turned around and headed for the door. As I left, I could just barely hear Grady say,

"Was it just me or did Sonny look a little different?" Hmmm...maybe the lip stuff did work.

As I got to my dressing room door, I opened it and looked around for Tawni.

"Tawni?" I asked the room in a singsong voice. "Taw-ni?" I got no reply. Where could she possibly be? I sighed. Oh well. I'll just ask someone else about this lip scrub I guess. And with that I turned around to leave my dressing room yet again. But this time I spun around to face a certain blonde heartthrob.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Just came to check up on my favorite Random," he replied with a smirk. But I noticed he was staring at my mouth. Hmm...What if I ask Chad if my lips look kissable? Ha! This'll be good.

"Hey Chad?"

"Mmhmmm..." He said, his eyes not leaving my mouth.

"Do my lips look kissable?" I asked. I noticed he was leaning closer and closer to my face. But he hadn't responded yet. He was starting to freak me out a bit. "Chad?" I asked again.

I could just barely hear him whisper, "Kissable enough for me," as he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, and therefore didn't move at first. I had definitely not expected this reaction. But I began to enjoy it and kissed him back. Then I heard a voice coming from the doorway.

"Sonny? The cast said you were looking for me. Where are-" the voice stopped. I pulled away from Chad and stared at Tawni like a deer in headlights.

"Sonny?!" She shouted. Then looking closer at me, she asked with a smile, "Hey are you wearing that lip scrub I bought you?" Well I guess it does work after all.

* * *

Just an idea I thought of during orchestra the other day. The cellos were working on their part, and I was just off in my own little world :) I like it there :) haha so then I just skipped into my next class (science) and started telling my friend, "I thought of a new story!! A new story!! I had an idea!!" haha I was so excited. :) so please review.....let me know if it was actually any good...sorry it was so short.....thanks for reading!!!!! :) also I noticed I couldn't upload any documents to fanfiction since yesterday...there is a new chapter for my story Chad with a Chance of Jealousy, but I can't upload it, so sorry... :( in case you're wondering how I posted this one, I pasted over an old document I had uploaded....... so yeah. :)


End file.
